The Love We Think We Deserve- Austin & Ally
by Wallflower8877
Summary: "...And I knew I had to save those beautiful, big brown orbs. I had to make sure you were okay. I had to see those eyes again." Ally's lost everything in a car crash, her entire family is dead. Austin is her rescuer/ okay, so this story is rated M, but I don't get deep into sexual stuff, I'm not like that. Rated M just in case thats why. :)


The Love We Think We Deserve

North Carolina is cold, in a nutshell. My teeth chatter as I pull the sleeves of my gray sweatshirt over my hands. My mother slaps my hands, and I pull back as if her touch is poisoned. "You're going to stretch your new sweatshirt- don't do that." She scolds, keeping her gaze locked on the road as we drive. I sigh and turn my body away from her.

I look over the view, which my car window so very limits. I press my cheek against the cold glass, feeling it cool my body. "Mooomm!" My brother wails. "Terry is pinching me!" I look behind me, to my 13 year old sister Terry. "What?! No I'm not! Mom, he's lying! Like always!" She protests. They begin to hit each other, and my mom sighs, hanging her head. "MOM! LOOK UP!" I scream as a large bus slams into us, and my life flashes before my eyes.

"_Mommy, I want the yellow one!" I pull on her sleeve, and point up at the yellow dangling teddy bear. She hands Terry over to dad, and puts a dollar on the counter. I take in the scent of greasy corndogs, and burnt popcorn. Florida's best food. "I'll try, but I'm an old dinosaur remember that." She hurls a ball at the net, and it flys through. "Yes!" I clap my hands, jumping. The carny hands me the yellow bear, and I nuzzle my cheeks into it's soft fur. "I'll name it..." Terry yanks at my bear, and it's suddenly in her grasp. Tears sting my eyes. "Mommy! Terry took Teddy!" I cry. She pulls on it, desperatley trying to make me stop crying. Finally I feel it's soft fur on my again, and I hug it tighter than my mother's hand. _

Glass is surrounding me, I can feel small shards digging into my skin. I force my eyes to open, and I see a pair of deep hazel ones looking into mine. "I'm so sorry, but I don't think your family survived." A voice says to me, sounding concerned. I lay my head down, closing my eyes. "I don't wanna die." I don't know who I think I'm talking to, but it's a deep wish that's digging into my heart, rushing anxiety at me. "You won't, I've got you. What's your name?" I can feel the person's arms looping around my limp body, and I'm suddenly in the air. "Allyson." "What's your birthday?" He's walking now, running proccessingly. "Don't run, it makes my head spin and I feel queasy." I groan. "_What's your birthday?" _He repeats, an intensity in his voice. "July 10th 1995." "Good, you can remember that stuff. By the way, you're birthday is in a week." He smirks. That's the last thing I see before I black out. But I can hear him yelling my name. Did I stop breathing?

"_Allyson! Allyson!" _"The love we think we deserve," It was the first thing that popped into my head when I woke up again. I read way too many quotes. I see his hazel eyes and dark eyebrows crinkle. "What?" "It's a quote. Where am I?" I try to lift my head, but to no avail. "Your in the hosptial, you were thrown out of your car during a car crash, but it wasn't by natural force, someone pushed you. Most likely to save you. I think this because where you landed, you were out of range of the accident. The car you were thrown out of was on fire, with your family inside. I'm so sor-" "You're going too fast, I'm sure Ally can't comprehen-" I cut them both off, "I can comprehend, thank you very much. Who are you people? I know he saved me life," I point to the hazel eyed blonde boy. "But I don't know who you are." My finger lands on the doctor. "I'm Austin Moon, and this is my dad Mike Moon. We both saved your life." His large muscular hand envelopes my small one. Warmth spreads through my hand, to my cheeks. "No fratinizing at this time, Austin." His father says while he walks out of the room. Austin brings a chair over to my bed, facing the back of the chair.

"Tell me about yourself, damsel in distress." He smirks again. I see a pattern. "Why didn't you let me die? I mean you don't know me, why save a total stranger?" I blurt out. The question has been sneaking around in my mind for a while now. His smirk falls, his eyes and face suddenly serious and solem. "It was traumatizing, to see you laying there in a small pool of blood. There were shards of glass surrounding you, but they were like a magnetic field, you know how it curves? Like you had a force feild protecting you. You were completely pale, but I knew you were alive because your cheeks were beautifuly red. Then you shifted, and opened your eyes. I ran to see you, I needed to see your eyes, know that you were okay. Then I saw those beautiful, great big brown orbs, and I knew I had to save those eyes. I had to be able to see them again. Then I saw your car, turned over, on fire. I saw limbs hanging out of the window, and I actually felt tears whelm up in my eyes, because I saw a small, young little boy, and a young gi-" I choked on tears, and they spilled out. "Danny and Terry! Mom!" I cry out. He shushes me, making the sound a baby makes when drinking milk, and he holds me close to his chest. Like a dog, I steady my breathing to the rhythm of his heart beat. I feel like I'm hugging the yellow teddy bear again.

"They're saying you need to see a physical therapist for your leg, but besides that you're all good." Austin flashed a smile at me. I saw it through the corner of my eye, but I was too busy poking my nose in my book, Click To Subscribe to L.M Augistine. "Hey, bookworm, where are you from?" He asked me from across the room. I look up from my book. "Orange County, my lovely Florida." I yearn to feel the sun on my cheeks again. "Sounds sunny. What are you doing in North Carolina?" He asks, moving even farther away from me. "Road trip with my family- are you okay?" I replied, crawling to the end of the bed on my knees. "You seem tense." I note. He nods, sniffing. "Yes, I'm fine- I just can't... You're leaving soon aren't you?" He passes a hand through his hair. The pain from my neck subsided a long while ago. I get up from the bed, and walk over to him. Only then do I realize that I'm wearing a large navy blue t-shirt that fits my like a dress, up to my knees, and the same knee high black and white socks I was wearing from the crash. "Who's shirt am I wearing." "Mine." He says sheepishly. I pull on the hem. "It's really comfy, I think I'm gonna keep it." I sway from side to side. He laughs, coming closer to me. "Nah, you don't look half as good in it as muah." He flips his hair. "Hey Mr. Fabulous, I think I look way better than you, thanks very much." I stick out my tounge. "Who knew Ms. Bitter Pants could be childish, eh?" He mocks me. I realize that we're pressed against eachother, our limbs lining up perfectly. He smirks. The pattern continues. "I don't want you to leave North Carolina." He breaths, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me. "You just met me, why so attached?" I wrap my arms around his torso. "I don't get many visitors, and... I feel like this was fated. You know? It sounds weird but, I feel like the accident was fated to send us to each other. I saved you, and we just clicked. Don't you feel it?" He pulls away, and holds my hand. "Please don't say it's-" My voice is pleading. "Love at first sight." He finishes. I look down. A period of vast silence falls upon us. "My mom always said that love at first sight is something that was created in books, but humans developed a sense of simpathy and it became something everyone prayed for in life." I say in a small, hushed voice. "Your mom sounds really smart." My breath catches in my throat. "Sound-ed." I state, my voice suddenly cold and hard. "I'm so sorry, Ally. I wish none of this would've happened to you." He pulls me in again. "It was fated." I shudder.

The morning sun shines through the blinds, and I cover my eyes. "Who turned on the sun?" I groan. Austin pulls me off the bed, and hands me a small pile of clothing. "We've got physical therapy today." He kisses my cheek and walks into the bathroom. I watch from my position, through the mirror, as he brushes his teeth. Everything dawns on me. I've lost my entire family, my father falling first in line a couple of years ago. "Why are you taking me, don't you just work at the hospital?" I ask, taking my hair out of it's messy ponytail. He looks back at me with pearly white teeth, "It's my day off princess. Besides, I want to take care of you. I saved you, you're mine." He takes off his shirt, and swaps it for a red and black plaid one. As he reaches for his belt buckle, I run for the bathroom.

I unwad the pile, and see that he picked my outfit. It's light jeans, a red short sleeve shirt with a black sun in the middle of it, and brown boots. My hands trace over the shirt. This was from my mom's suitcase. It smells like her, I observe as I bring it to my nose. I throw it on me, after I remove my other shirt of course. It feels like her too, soft and warm.

I let my hair fall loose, and just borrow some colon from Austin. I walk out, and he's putting on his beanie. "Where did you get this shirt from?" My voice is catchy, really rough. He turns around, and smiles when he sees me. "Good to see you out of my shirt." I grit my teeth, and walk toward him. "Where did you find this shirt?!" I repeat, hitting him on the chest. "Uhm... that suitcase." He points to a small red carry on near the bed. "Oh my gosh," I breathe, and run for the small case. I throw it open, and burry my head into the clothing, like a pillow. "Mom!" I sob out. I feel his arms wrap around me, trying to squeeze out the sadness. "Did you have a garden at home?" Austin asks me in a hushed, calm voice. I nod, tears streaking down my face. We're on the floor, on our knees, he's hugging me from behind as I clutch most of her clothing in my arms, swaying side to side. "Did you have a lot of roses? Did they bloom well?" I nod again, crying out. "My mother always used to say, the quantity of how many roses bloom is the count of your blessings." I let my head fall against his shoulder. "You're mom sounded really smart." "Ally, this will all blow over, trust me. I felt the same way when my brother died. But I'm fine now." I nod, and turn to him. "I'm sorry I hit you." My shoulders shake. "I'm sorry I made you cry." His voice is soft, and gentle. It surrounds me like a warm blanket. "We can skip the physical therapist today, and just binge eh?" He offers. I nod, and throw my arms around him. "Thank you." I breathe. "Anything to see those big brown orbs again."

He flips to Hallmark channel, and I tell him to stop so I can see what movie they're giving. "Some pregnant teacher movie, let's see FX." I shake my head, bouncing on the couch. "No! That's Blackboard! Oh, this movie is so inspirational." I fall backward, and my upper torso lands on his lap. He licks his lips and smiles down at me. "We can watch it if you want to." He says. "Thank you, Austin. You've been a big reason to why I'm not cooped up in the corner in feetle positon." We both laugh. He runs his thumb down my cheek. "I love your laugh. It's the first time I've heard it." "Hopefully you'll hear it more," I giggled. "Don't move." His voice is firm. I freeze, daring to even blink. "No, nothing's wrong, you just look so beautiful." "Oh, you scared me there for a second." The girl in the movie screams, and they turn to it, seeing her run from a ghost. "We forgot about the movie!" I sound exasperated, I fall backward again, this time I fall seperate from him, and I curl up and watch the movie. "I kinda got distracted by a beautiful brunette." "No fratinizing at this time, Austin." I repeat his dad's words, and giggle. I hear him sigh, and he turns his gaze to the TV.

My eyes flutter open, and I stretch. "Austin?" No reply. His house is really dark, so I grab my Iphone and use the flashlight app. "Austin?" I hear a loud crash from somewhere in the house. "Austin! Hello?!" I hear footsteps. My heart starts beating loud. I feel like I'm in the Tell Tale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe. "Don't kill me!" I scream. At this point I'm convinced theres a killer in the house and he knocked out Austin. I can hear my heart pounding, the blood rushing in my ears. My head begins to swirl. I collapse on the floor, the hard wood hitting me, sending a cold shudder down my spine. "Hey Ally, the power went out. I just knocked into a lamp somewhere, and I hit the wall. I got a flashl-" He stops dead in his tracks, and hovers over my body. My Iphone is thrown near me, my hand disconnected from it, but pointed to it. "Ally?!"

I feel a cold, damp towel on my forehead. "Alls, you awake?" He takes the towel off. "Y-yea, what happened?" "The power went out, I knocked over a few things, and when I came to find you, you were passed out on the floor. Are you feeling okay?" I nod, sitting up. "I have a headache." "That makes sense, considering you knocked your head into the floor." He chuckles. I roll my eyes. I look down and see that I've been stripped into my tank top an boyshorts. My jaw drops, and I turn to him. "Did you rape me?!" I begin to freak out. "No! My dad always says that when someone faints, they can't be overclothed, their body will overheat and they could pass out even longer." I nod. "Now hand me my clothes dammit." I mumble. He laughs and hands me a sweatshirt and my jeans. "No. I want my mom's shirt." Tears sting my eyes. "Oh, okay sorry." He searches around, and finds the shirt. He hands it to me. "Thanks. I'm kinda hungry, what do you have to eat?" I put my clothes back on. "I have some eggs, some uh... You know what? I'm taking you out to eat. You shouldn't have to eat some probably spoiled eggs when you've lost so much already, no need to lose your appetite." He picks up a sweater, and he takes my hand. "Let's go to Ihop, where they won't burn your eggs."

333333333333333333333333333333

Hey everyone! So this is chapter 1 of a brand new super complex story! Tell me if I should continue it, but I couldn't stop writing! So this story was 2,659 words, or somewhere around there. Longest first chapter I've written so far! Thanks for reading!


End file.
